Tales from Different Universes
by ninja-kitteh 37
Summary: Thanks to years of research, Twilight has found a way to travel through time and space. How? By making a portal. The Main 6 gets in hoping to see that it really works. However, things go wrong with the portal, and they get separated into six different universes. *This is possibly the biggest crossover I have ever made. **Longer summary is available in FIMFiction.
1. Prologue: Through Time and Space

**A/N: Yes, a new story is born, and it is separated into six different Books. Be aware, even if you know this, but this is the biggest crossover I have ever made. With that out of the way, let's get on to the story.**

**First, the prologue.**

* * *

**_Tales from Different Universes_**

**_Written by: ninja-kitteh 37_**

* * *

**Prologue: Through Time and Space**

It was a nice day in ponyville. The birds chirping, the squirrels with their nuts, and the bees buzzing. The day was normal in Ponyville, the ponies are all around the town, but where is Twilight Sparkle?

For several years now, she has been working on a way to travel through time and space. For several years, she has been designing the machine and redesigning it for each failed test run. Fail by fail, no matter what cost. she was determined to get it fully operational.

"When will she ever get out and get some sun?" Rarity asked. "We've tried every trick available on the book, but she is just as stubborn as a mule." There was a noise from a donkey. "No offense."

"None taken," the donkey said.

"Okay, y'all. If nothin' works, we're just gonna hafta go in and try ta explain to her that what she's doin' can wait," Applejack said.

"But, AJ, we've already done that! We've done everything! No matter what we dish out to her, she'll refuse," Rainbow Dash said.

"Then we'll jus hafta do it again. Maybe she changed 'er mind," Applejack suggested. "Now who's with me?"

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy all agreed. "I'm in," they said.

"Okay. Time to get in," AJ said with confidence.

* * *

When they entered in Twilight's house, they were warmly welcomed by Spike, "Oh, hey, girls. How are things going?"

"Nothing, Spike, were tryin' to get Twi some fresh air," AJ answered.

"Okay, AJ. She's in her room, like always," Spike said.

When they arrived at Twilight's room, Twilight noticed who it was and said, "Oh, great timing girls. I just finished it, and it was a successful test run."

"OH OH OH! CAN I TRY IT? CAN I TRY IT PLEASE?" Pinkie Pie begged, hoping to be first pony to try Twilight's newly designed machine.

"Oh, relax, Pinkie. It needs some time. Unless you want to see another test run," said Twilight.

"Okay that'll be fine, Twilight. We can see if it actually works?" Rarity enthusiastically said.

Twilight felt joy inside when she heard that they wanted to see the test run. So she flipped the switches of the machine on, and told them, "It may take ten to fifteen seconds for this to work, and when it does, a portal will appear that will let you travel through time and space. However, if the portal appears, you are going to step in fast, for after twenty seconds, it will automatically shut off, as well as notifying you that it is shut off and needs to cool down. When it automatically shuts off, it will need a five minute cooldown before you can turn it on, but no worries it will notify you after the five minutes of letting it cool down are up." Fifteen seconds later, the portal appeared. "See, girls. This is why I have not been outside for years. I wanted to achieve something. Something that no pony can achieve." Before the portal time limit could reach, Twilight grabbed an apple tapped to a camera and tossed it into the portal. When that was done, the apple disappeared as well as the portal.

**"Portal time limit reached. Please wait five minutes to re-activate the portal,"** the machine said.

"Wow, Twi, congrats for making this accomplishment," AJ said with happiness, but the good times didn't last long when the portal reopened, spat out the apple, and started to grow in size.

"Uh, Twilight?" Rarity asked. " I don't mean to be rude or anything but, is this normal?"

"No," answered Twilight. "In fact this should never happen, the portal shouldn't grow."

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Spike is hearing the commotion upstairs while he was reading. "Well, looks like it works," Spike said. "At least she has proof that the machine actually works."

Then he heard screams of panic. Spike instantly jumped up. "Oh, no!" Spike panicked, the girls are in trouble! I've got to go help them!" So Spike went upstairs as fast as he could, but when arrived at the top of the stairs, the door to Twilight's room is locked. He tried yelling through the door, "TWILIGHT! CAN YOU HEAR ME!? THE DOOR IS LOCKED ON MY SIDE! CHECK AND SEE IF IT IS NOT LOCKED ON YOURS WHILE I SEARCH DOWNSTAIRS FOR THE KEY!"

Twilight checked the door to see if it was locked, and it was. "SPIIIKE!" she shouted. "IT'S LOCKED FROM HERE AS WELL!" She turned her attention to her other friends. "GIRLS!" she shouted. "I KNOW WE MAY NOT LIVE LONG, BUT WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! THERE SHOULD BE A KEY AROUND HERE TO UNLOCK THIS DOOR! SPIKE IS SEARCHING DOWNSTAIRS FOR THE KEY IF IT WERE TO BE THERE!"

"BUT TWILIGHT! HOW IN THE HAY ARE WE GOING TO DO THAT!?" Rainbow asked loudly to beat the noise the portal is making.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Spike is searching for the key to Twilight's room, hoping to find it and unlock it to get the girls out. "Come on. Stupid keys, where are you!?" Spike said still trying to find the key. "Oh, there you..." Spike paused for what he saw. A ring with a huge set of keys. "Great, I guess this is it," said Spike as he ran upstairs.

* * *

Back upstairs, the portal got bigger, and the ponies could not find the key. Spike got to the door and shouted, "TWILIGHT! I FOUND THE KEY, OR, WELL, KEYS! I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE IS THE RIGHT ONE, DO YOU!?"

"NO, I DON'T, SPIKE. I HAVE TO LOOK AT IT TO SEE WHICH KEY UNLOCKS THE RIGHT LOCK!" Twilight shouted back. "BUT YOU NEED TO HURRY! WE WON'T LAST LONG!"

After hearing that, Spike hurried and tried each key one by one, when a key wouldn't unlock the door, he tried. Then the next key. Then the next. Then the next. Then he came to the last key.

"SSSSPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..." Twilight tried to call Spike, but was cut off. The commotion came to a silent halt immediately when Spike unlocked the door, but when he opened it and came in, he saw hoofprints outlined by burnt streaks.

There was one last voice coming from the machine, and it said, **"A severe malfunction occurred. The portal will remain off for one year. We're sorry for the inconvenience."** When he heard that, he noticed one thing.

He, was too late. "**NNNOOOOOOOOOO!**"

* * *

**A/N: Yep, so this is pretty much how they got separated. Where? Who knows. The story will continue on Book I, Chapter 1: Welcome to Seacrest County!**

**Until then, stay cool, everybody.**

**- ninja-kitteh 37**


	2. Welcome to Seacrest County

**A/N: As you may recall, the main 6 got in an accident with the portal. Now, this leaves Spike alone and frightened, but what happens to the ponies that got involved in the accident? The story will begin with the first book...now.**

* * *

_Book I: Life in the Fast Lane_

******Chapter 1: Welcome to Seacrest County**

****"Where am I?" Those were the first words that came from Rainbow Dash when she appeared in a place that she has no clue about. To her surprise, she looked at herself and realized something else.  
Rainbow Dash is a human.

"Oh, no," she panicked. She tried walking around to see if there any signs indicating where she is. She came across none.

"Great, first I get turned into a human and now I don't know where the hay am I," she said to herself.

She went and continued her walk around when she found a wide, long, black streak.

"Oh, I remember now. Canterlot has type of roads back in Equestria," she recalled, but when she tried crossing the road, she nearly got hit by a moving device. She saw the same other types in different colors, and behind it, she saw a group of the same types she saw speeding some seconds ago, accept they were in the same color. She tried seeing what it said on the side, and she was surprised.

"Hmmmm, police." she said. "Yeah. I know I'm longer in Equestria."

She continued on walking to see if there was a place to stay, until she noticed something amiss. "Wait a second. Where is my daredevil license? Where are my bits?" She tried looking all over for herself, and she found that they have been changed as well.

"Perfect, just perfect." she complained. "My daredevil license gets turned into a thing called...um...a driver license, and my bits that I had gets turned into green paper that says the value." She continued on to see if there was a place to stay. Luckily, she found one place, and it was called Holiday Inn.

"Okay," she said. "This might be place." when she went inside, she was greeted by someone.

"Hi. Welcome to Holiday Inn. How long are on staying?" The person said.

"As long if I can pay rent," She said, trying to follow what the person is saying.

The person gave him the keys and told him, "Here's your keys, and you'll be staying at Room 1009, which is on the tenth floor. You have a wonderful stay."

She took the keys and went to the Room. When she got to the elevator, she came across one other person that was getting to his room. She tried greeting him. "Uh, hey." she said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Jonathan Johnson. What is yours?" Jonathan asked.

She got extremely nervous. She didn't know what to do. "Uh, my name is...umm..." she stuttered. She tried to think of a fake name to say other than Rainbow Dash. She then came up with one. "My name is Sally Patterson,"

"Oh, hi, Sally," Jonathan said. He looked at Rainbow's keys and asked her, "So what room do you have?"

"Is that really your business?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I'm pretty sure it isn't."

"I'm just asking," Jonathan said out of curiosity. "I'm new here."

"Okay," Rainbow said. "Tell you what. Tomorrow, we'll meet over here." She pointed at a area with tables, chairs near them, some sofas, and a TV. "We'll meet there tomorrow morning, and we'll continue on the conversation from there. For now, I need to go to my room to catch some 'Zs' "  
"Okay," Jonathan agreed to what Rainbow said and went to his room while letting Rainbow in the elevator first.

When she got in to her room she noticed that the door was locked. Luckily, she still had her keys from being in the conversation. She unlocked the door, and went in. She looked around her room to get used to the changes, luckily, it was the same as it was back in Equestria. She checked the time and date. It was June 28, 2010, it the time was 9:30 PM. She went to get to get some rest for tomorrow.

* * *

June 29, 2010  
Rainbow Dash woke to the stinging ray of sunlight in her eyes. She check the window and found out that the blinds were open. She then continued on with her morning. She got dressed and went down to the first floor via elevator. she got out and walked towards the area she and Jonathan said to rondeavouz. It is amazing that I've only been a human for not even a full day, and I've already gotten used to used to this, she thought.

When she arrived to where they were supposed to meet, she was the first one to arrive here. She found a variety of foods placed in the counter. Then she remembered, Oh, yeah. Breakfast. Forgot about it.

She helped herself and went on to get some breakfast. She got herself an apple, 2 waffles drowned in butter and maple syrup, a bowl of fruit loops, and some orange juice. While she was eating to her heart content, Jonathan and another person walked up to her.

"Hey, Sally. There is someone I would like to introduce to you. Meet Rebecca Stanfield, she going to tell us all about Seacrest County," Jonathan said.

"Hello, Sally. It's a pleasure to meet you," Rebecca greeted in a formal tone.

"It sure is, Rebecca," Rainbow said.

Soon, the three got together in a table to have thier breakfast. After the feast, Rebecca said to both Jonathan and Rainbow Dash, "I'm gonna need both of you to listen, and listen well. I'll tell you why so many people come to Seacrest County, but, like I said, you need to listen well, for I will not repeat what I am going to tell you. Now, first things first. Welcome, to Seacrest County."

* * *

**A/N: Way to cliffhang a story that good, right? Either way, you all should know what kind of cross-over this is (it's in the description if you haven't read it).**

**Rainbow Dash finds a guy named Jonathan Johnson, adn the next day, they meet Rebecca Stanfield, who will tell them why there the popluation of Seacrest County is so huge in the next chapter.**

**Until then, stay cool, everybody.**


	3. The New Streetracer in Town

**A/N: When we left off, Sally Patterson (aka, Rainbow Dash) and Jonathan Johnson, sat down and just met with Rebecca Stanfield. Her last words before theend of the chapter were this: "I'm gonna need both of you to listen, and listen well. I'll tell you why so many people come to Seacrest County, but, like I said, you need to listen well, for I will not repeat what I am going to tell you. Now, first things first. Welcome, to Seacrest County." After those words, the chapter came to a close (Yeah, yeah, I know. I cliff-hung it.).**

**But enough said, on with the chapter.**

* * *

** Chapter 2: The New Streetracer in Town**

"Now before I can get you two hooked into Seacrest County, I will need to show you this." Rebecca reaches to her back pocket and pulls out a rather rectangular device. She continues on, "The good things about smartphones is that there is an app, if you don't know this, which is a police scanner that is flooded with hot pursuits. Most racers who raced here for years recommend this. But for now, let me show you this." She shows another strage device, and she points it at another, and things appear.

Rainbow Dash then speaks out, "I may have seen that yesterday."

"Correct, Sally. This is what isd called a hot pursuit. The only way this will end is either the police busts the racers, or the racers escape," Rebecca said. " Now, with that part done, let's go outside shall we?"

Both Jonathan and Rainbow Dash, agreed to go outside. When they got out, Rebecca told the two this, "Get in my car. I'll show you something." They got in her car, and they hit the road in a matter of seconds.

During the trip, Rebecca asked the two this, "Is any of you two already got the hang of what I'm saying?"

"Yes," both Jonathan and Rainbow Dash answered.

"Wow, both of you sound extremely determined. You two do know that we are going against the law, do you?" asked Rebecca.

"The law?" Jonathan said. "Screw the law. I've been following them for too long. I think it's time to break them."

"Oh, okay, Jonathan. Confidence, is everywhere! I'm ready for anything!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay," Rebecca said. "Now that you're ready, I will havew both of you sign up for your first race. The race is called, 'Roadsters Reborn.' This is a beginner race, so everyone else competing for first have the same skill level as both of you do.

The conversation got quiet through the end of the trip. "Well," Rebecca said. "Here we are. Mission Beach." The two listens as they follow Rebecca. "This is where you will be signing up for all of your races. Well for now. This is the Sports Series signup area. Wait, speaking of series, I haven't told you about the series. Right. There are five series, and they are, from newcomer to expert: Sports Series, Performance Series, Super Series, Exotic Series, and Hyper Series. Now there are also ranks. For now, both of you are not ranked as of yet. The SCPD, the Seacrest County Police Department, have not witnessed you speeding, so you are not a threat to them, yet. Once they notice that you're speeding, they will rank you as a Level 1 Speeder. The more race you do, and the more you outrun the cops, you will become, like few racers, the Level 20 Most Wanted."

As the three reach to the sands under the porch they open a door, and inside they saw two machines. Rebecca told them, "There it is. This is where you will sign in for all your Sports Series Races. Just follow the directions and you'll be in."

"Okay. That sounds easy," Rainbow Dash said.

"Now, with Windows 7, technology can never get better," said Jonathan, as he went to the Windows 7 and came across something different.

"Well," Rainbow Dash said. "I guess I would have to create a new account so I can start racing. How about you, Jonathan?"

"Same here, Sally," Jonathan said.

"Okay, now what do we do," Rainbow Dash said. She follows intructions to make a racer account. It required thier names, thier adress, thier date of birth, and thier phone number. When they were done, it then showed one race available that was titled "Racers Reborn XLIV."

"Hey Sally, do you see a button that says 'Enter Race?' Click on that, it should grant us entry to the race. I'm entering in myself."

"Okay, I'm reading the description," she said. She then went to the race description. It read:

_First time racing? Enter the race here after creating the account. You will go against other racers with the same skill level as you are, so none will have an unfair advantage. What are you waiting for? Enter now while there is still room left._

_Room left: 1 Racer_

"Okay, Jonathan. I'm in. how about you?" she asked as she entered.

"I'm also in as well," he said. "The type of car we are using will be the same."

"So both of you are in. Good, you do know when it will start right?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes, I do. It starts on July 10th, 2010," Rainbow Dash said.

"Congrats, then. You are now official street racers. Excited?" Rebecca asked.

The two looked at Rebecca as if she is stupid. The look they gave showed confidence.

"Okay. It's getting late. It is 2:00 AM," Jonathan said. As they went to Rebecca's car, he asked the two girls, "Anything wrong with that fit-looking man? I saw him eating a glazed donut and listening to a radio. Something is wrong there."

There was a long period. Then, Rebecca broke the silence in frustration. "Fuck. I do apollogize for the language, but that was a cop. He noticed that I got both of you into racing."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the beach, that same cop went to the dressing room and came out in blue clothing. He then went to his car and got his radio.

"Central," he called.

Then came in a reply. "Go ahead."

"How full is the streetracer reports folder is?" he asked.

"Big enough to fill an entire car." Central replied.

"I think we got ourselves two more streetracers who go by the names of Jonathan Johnson and Sally Patterson. They just signed in for thier first race," he said.

"Okay. I'll be sure to classify those two as Level 1 Speeders," Central said. "Okay they're in the records. We'll try to track them along with many others. Those two will never know what will hit them."

* * *

** A/N: Oh, snap! Both Rainbow Dash and Jonathan Johnson have been caught by the SCPD! They are now Level 1 Speeders. What will the SCPD do to stop them? Will Jonathan and RD survive from the SCPD? Okay, pause. Why am I asking you this?**

**I know you may hate me for cliff-hanging at a time like this, but stick around for Book I, Chapter 3: First Offense!**

**Until then, stay cool everybody.**

**- ninja-kitteh 37**


End file.
